Dragon Slayer Love
by xxPerfectMistakexx
Summary: Its been 3 months since Lisanna came back and Team Natsu has been ignoring Lucy, One day she got kick out of the team. Lucy left the Guild. But what happens when she comes back 6 years later? and Who is the little Girl with her? Why does she look like Natsu? Read to Find out cx (Nalu Story)
1. Replaced

Dragon Slayer Love

Chapter 1; Replaced

It was a normal noise day at the Fairy Tail Guild, the mage drinking, singing, all partying for 3 months since Lisanna came back from "The Dead", But why isn't the blonde mage with her team?

Lucy was at the bar looking where her team is, they are laughing and having a great time with Lisanna. They have been ignoring her for Three months and it hurts see them having a great time without them. Lucy sighed,

"You look down, what's wrong?" Mirajane, the takeover mage asked the blonde has she give put down some food for Lucy.

"Nothing, Its Nothing at all." Lucy said as she looks at her food, the smell of the meat made her feel sick, she ran to the back room, and into the nearest restroom and throw everything up. This has been going on for a few months, already, she has no idea why she is getting sick, and anything is that… She's late.

Lucy eyes widen with the thought of might being pregnant with a pink hair dragon slayer. She sat on the floor and think about the first night that Lisanna came back, The best night of her life...

_Flashback~_

_Lucy was at the bar, staring at the pink hair dragon slayer, who was totally wasted, _

"_You're staring again," Mirajane grinned at Lucy, Lucy blushes lightly, not denying the comment that the little matchmaker. "Yeah… I think I should go home..." Mirajane sighed,_

"_Maybe you should take Natsu home, everyone is drunk and you and I are the only sober ones, and I can't because I have to take care of these bakas'" Mirajane giggled. Lucy smiled softly and nods, she got up and went up to Natsu._

"_Luce!" He grinned and hugged the Blonde mage, Lucy smiles softly and hugs him back, "Come on, Natsu. Time to go home," _

"_But I don't wannaaaaa" He whines,_

_Lucy shakes her head, "You need too." She said as the made their way out of the guild and on their way towards her house._

"_Fineeeeeeeee, but can I stay at your house?" Natsu said with a puppy face, How can Lucy deny this face?_

_She nods as she open the door to her apartment and lay him down on the bed, "Just sleep, Okay?" She said as she made her way out, but she felt strong arms around her waist as she get pulled close to him, "Stay," He whispered softly in her ear, Lucy blushes and felt his hot breath onto his skin, He kissed her neck and make his way down, "You have no idea how much I want you.." He whispered harshly (in a good way)._

_Lucy closed her eyes, she wanted this for a long time, "I love you, Lucy." He said as he kissed her lips softly. She opened her eyes as she kisses him deeply, "I love you too, Natsu." They continue to kiss, as they feel each other body, he pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back as he took off her shirt, and had a endless night of love making._

That was the last time they ever talked, Natsu never remembered what happen and left her that morning. She cried every night. She got out of the restroom and back to the bar and saw the worry looked on Mirajane's face, "Lucy are you okay?!"

Lucy smiled and nods, "Just a little sick. I'm fine." Mirajane sighed and smiles, "Well, Team Natsu was looking for you."

_I wonder what they need to talk about… _Lucy nods and made her way to her Team, "Luce!" Natsu smiled and hugs her; Lucy hugs back and greeted her team. "So, Mirajane told me you guys were looking for me... What sup?"

Natsu's face turn serious, "Lucy, I think it's best for you to be out of the team for now. Lisanna could be your replacement for the time being." Lucy stared at him, as Erza start talking, "You could get stronger! It would be amazing for you to train a little more," Lucy looks at all of them, Lisanna looks worried, Natsu is grinning like an idiot. Erza had mix emotions, and Gray. He stared at her, "You okay, Lucy?" The ice mage stripper asked her, She nods and try to hide her tears, "That's great! Um I have to go, Good luck."

Lucy made her way up to the Master's office and shut the door behind her, as she fell to the ground, crying her eyes out.

Master Makarov jumped up and saw the blonde mage crying onto his floor, "What's wrong, Child?"

"I-I need to leave the guild.. For a few years to train, Can i?" She asked with tears coming down her face.

Makarov was heartbroken to see one of his children like this, "Why?" He asked softly.

"Team Natsu kicked me out; they have been ignoring me for Three months,"

Makarov was very upset with the strongest team, but he nods, "I have to take off your Guild mark first. It will return when you return." Lucy nods as he removed the pink Fairy Tail sign off her hand.

Tears came down even more, "Thank you, Master. I will be back, I promise. But please don't tell the guild until one person notice that I'm gone." Lucy hugged the old man as she made her way out the door, "Be safe..." Were the last words Lucy heard from him as she close the door.

She saw a tear eye Mirajane, She knows, "L-Lucy, are you really leaving?" She shutter, Lucy nodded sadly and hugs the white her devil. "I will be back, Mira. But as I told the Master don't tell anyone until they notice I'm gone, don't get angry at the Team. They did what's best for me." Mirajane cried and nods, "I love you, Mira, You have always been a big sister to me, remember that?"

"I love you too, Lucy."

They both cried, and hug each other for a while. They wipe the tears and made their way downstairs. The party is still alive. Lucy made her way out the door, "See ya!" She yelled at the guild, no one answer except Mirajane. Lucy had tears on her skin as she made her way home, "No one will notice."

She went inside her room and start packing; she took at a stick that could change her life.

She went to the restroom and uses the stick, she waited for a few minutes, when the time is up, she sighed, she picked up the stick and tears came down her eyes.

She's Pregnant.

She's Pregnant with Natsu's child…

She has to leave now, She ran to her room and write some letters for the guild, for Erza, Master, Mirajane, Levy, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Lisanna, Gajeel, and Natsu.. She grabbed her finish book that she promises Levy, She left it on her desk and made her way out and onto the next train, to Cora (Made up name)

"Goodbye, Natsu"

_**A/N:**_

_**Good enough? Let me know what you think! Please tell me if I made any mistakes, as you see, this is actually my first Fairy Tail story, I was bored so I wanted to make one. **_

_**I didn't want to make Lisanna a bitch in this story because in the show, she isn't one. **_

_**She loves Natsu, but see him more as a Brother..**_

_**But I hope you enjoy it, I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, Promise, and the Title is not like the story xD I couldn't think of anything else…**_

_**Please follow /Like me on Twitter and Facebook,**_

_** xRebelLucyx**_

_** LuckyLucyHeartfilia**_

_**Love you all cx**_

_**Random Question: Who is your favorite shipping couple of Fairy Tail?**_

_**R&R please cx**_

_**~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


	2. Letters

_**A/N: Hello~ So on the last chapter I saw that I made a lot of mistakes so please forgive for that.**_

_**So I don't own Fairy Tail, If I did, Lucy will be with everyone xD**_

Dragon Slayer Love

Chapter 2: Letters

It's been a month since Lucy left the guild and no one notice that she's gone. No one asked for her, No one seems to bother to mention her name. Mirajane and Master were very upset but kept Lucy promise.

It was a loud day at the Guild until the door open,

"Hey Guys!" The short blue hair girl greeted,

"Levy!" Everyone cheered as they went back to what they were doing, Gajeel seem annoyed, Levy and Gajeel have been on a mission for four months now.

Levy looks around to see her best friend, but doesn't see the blonde mage, Levy walked up to Mirajane as Gajeel follows her because he was hungry.

"Mira, Where's Lucy?" She asked. Everyone stopped once again, No one has no idea where Lucy was. Team Natsu stopped also and notice that they haven't seen their formal teammate around Lately.

Natsu felt empty with the sound of _her_ name.

Mirajane broke down crying and everyone was shocked, worried that something happen.

"Mira.. Where's Lucy?" Levy asked again, getting worried, Mirajane couldn't speak.

"Children," Makarov sighed has he stand on the second floor,

"I am very sad to say, That Lucy is no longer with us. She quit the Guild a month ago." He said sadly,

"What?! That can't be! Lucy will never leave us!" Erza shouted,

"Yeah! She will never leave her family without saying Goodbye!" Gray shouted next as He stands up with his fist on the table.

"You all made her leave! You all ignored her for months; she had no one but me! You," Mirajane pointed at Team Natsu, "Kicked her out! You basically called her weak and that what made her leave!" Mirajane shouted as she broke into tears.

Everyone stay silent with their head down in shame, Levy came into tears as Gajeel hold her close, Mirajane sobbed into Freed's chest, Erza broke down, crying saying its her fault. Gray, was pissed off because he knew that he's little sis was hurting. Lisanna couldn't help but shed into tears.

And Natsu, He just stared into space, thinking what he just heard, _Lucy left? No! She couldn't! She loves us! Why did we ignore her? Why did I ignore my best friend? _He screamed to himself, as he stood up and shouted

"Lucy will never leave us! She will never leave me! She will never do that! Ever!" He ran out of the Guild and toward Lucy apartment, as Erza and Gray went after him.

Natsu broke in to the room, "Lucy! Lucy!" He shouted and saw the room empty, He looked everywhere.

"Hey Natsu, Gray! I found something, "Erza said to them as she holds the book and some letters.

Natsu came and saw the letter that says _Natsu_ on the front; He grabbed it from Erza's hand.

_Natsu,_

_If you are reading this, I'm long gone already. You are wondering why I left, I guess I was hurt too much to stay. I'm weak in your eyes, I'm weak but I will be strong for you. For the team. For myself. This isn't your fault, but I want to let you know that I love you, Natsu. You might not remember but the night that Lisanna came back, when we went to my house and had… you know.. That was the best night of my life. I cried everyday you ignored me after that day, making me think that was just a one night stand. Sigh, I love you, Baka. Now I'm gone, and I don't know if I'm ever coming back._

_~Lucy of Fairy Tail_

Natsu fell into his knees, She loved him… The night that he was wasted he thought he had a dream about him and Lucy, _That wasn't a dream?_ He thought, His eyes widen He felt so angry to himself. He loves her, He misses her so much and wants to smell her, kiss her, tell her that he will never let her go. He misses his princess.

Erza, She stared at her letter, She was afraid. She opened it and started to read:

_Erza,_

_I will miss you! Don't feel bad, I'm fine! Yeah, it hurts when you ignore me, But I'm fine. You are amazing and I don't want you to feel shameful. You were right, I am weak, that's why I left to train. _

_You should also give Jellal a chance when you see him, I know you loveeeeeeeeeeee him! Oh god, I'm acting like Happy now!_

_I love you, Big sis. _

_~Lucy of Fairy Tail_

Erza laughs lightly as she wipes her tears, Lucy was same old Lucy. She will miss her badly, but she will keep going just for Lucy.

Gray, He opened his letter quickly as he started to read.

_Gray,_

_Put your clothes on, Baka! Hehe, I will miss you, Bro! It isn't your fault that I left, I had other reasons too, But I want you to keep moving on until I come back, if I ever come back that is._

_Tell Juvia your true feelings, when I ever come back I want to see a ring on her finger and I want her to say it's from you and not from Lyon! Now, Stop stripping and go make sure Erza and Natsu wont start a riot. Cx Love you._

_~Lucy of Fairy Tail_

Gray smiled and laughed and is proud of how strong Lucy really is.

"I think we should go back to the guild and give them these Letters." Gray said as Erza and Natsu nodded and went back to the Guild.

Natsu couldn't help but feel more upset to himself as he saw his guild mates in tears as they read their letters from Lucy. He sighed and thinks what Lucy will say if she was here, Natsu stood up "Hey!" He shouted. The guild all looked at him waiting to hear what the fire dragon slayer have to say.

"Lucy wouldn't want us to be in tears! She wants us to be happy! She want us to move forward even though she's gone… Let's be happy for Lucy! Wait until she comes back. We might feel ashamed on ignoring her, but make sure we will never do that again. Let's support on what she wants. Let's move on and be happy. For Lucy!" He shouted and had a painful grin on his face. It hurts but he knew Lucy isn't mad at him.

The guild cheered, "For Lucy!"

They all smiled, but the Guild was never the same without Lucy.

_**A/N: What do you guys think? Hehe, Please tell me if I made any mistakes!**_

_**Random Question: What should be Natsu and Lucy's daughter name?**_

_**Lily**_

_**Layla**_

_**Nashi**_

_**Scar (Short for Scarlet)**_

_**Please choose! I might write the next chapter on Friday 3/28./14 **_

_**Love you all cx**_

_**~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


	3. Home

_**A/N: Hiya ^^ Thank you all so much! I'm glad that I made you cry, (In a good way that is.) It makes me feel like I'm a good author. So here is the new chapter!**_

_**Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did tho.**_

Dragon Slayer Love

Chapter 3: Mommy

"Mommy, Where are we?" asked a sleepy pinknette girl, as she rubbed her eyes.

Lucy smiled at her daughter, "We are going back to my old home, Nashi." She said as she kissed the top of her head.

Nashi is smart for a 5 year old, and strong. She has two magic powers, Dragon Slayer Magic which she got from Nastu (A/N don't know how she got them either so shhh.) and Celestial Magic that she got from Lucy.

"Oh, Okay." She yawns, "Mommy?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Lucy looks down at Nashi.

"Is daddy going to be home?" She asked sweetly once again. Lucy sighed, She knows that her father use to be in her old guild, but she didn't tell her the reason why she left.

Lucy shrugged her arms, "I don't know.." The train stopped and Lucy sighed and grabbed one of her keys, "Open Gate of the Lion: Leo!"

Loke comes out of his world and bows, "Hello My Princess, what do you need today?" He smirked.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Hey Loke, Can you grab the bags for us? We are back… Home"

By home, Loke knew where they were, They are back at the hometown of the Fairy Tail Guild, He nodded and grabbed their bags as Lucy carried a sleepy Nashi.

They walked out of the train and started walking towards her old apartment. "So, Are you going to join the Guild again?" Loke asked his master. Lucy sighed as she hold onto Nashi, "I don't know, I want to go back, I really do, but I'm afraid, afraid that they won't remember me, afraid that they will hate me, I'm also afraid that Natsu won't accept Nashi" She kept moving forwards with a strong face, but in her eyes you could see the fear that was eating her alive.

Loke sighed deeply, "Lucy, don't be afraid! I'm sure they will remember you, and I know for sure they will never hate you at all, and for Natsu, If he doesn't accept Nashi, forget about him! You deserved better."

Lucy nodded and continue walking until she sees a familiar apartment, She walks in and sees her landlord, "Miss Landlord.." Lucy said. The little old lady turns around, and sees the blonde mage, "Lucy! You're back!" She smirked. Lucy smiles softly and nods, "I was wondering if I could get my old apartment?" Lucy asked as she watches the landlord doing some papers.

She nodded, "Your Guildmates have been paying it for 6 years, they really miss you, mostly the blue cat and the pink hair guy." Lucy eyes were watery, They miss her? They pay for her apartment? Will they remember her?

Lucy nods as she holds Nashi tightly, the Landlord notice the little girl, "Who's this?" She asked about Nashi, Lucy smiled, "She's my daughter, Nashi." As soon as Nashi heard her name, "Mommy! I'm hungry! I want something spicy!" She is wide awake, Loke chuckle as the two ladies giggles.

"Okay, Sweetie, We just have to put our things in our new home and we will get food, okay?" Lucy said to her daughter, Nashi nodded, "Yes, Mommy!"

"I let you guys go, but remember you have to pay in two weeks," The landlord handed her the keys as Lucy nodded and made her way up to her old apartment followed by Loke.

As they enter the room, everything looks the same, Lucy smiled and lay Nashi down on the bed, She turn to Loke, "Thank you, Loke! You could go back now," Lucy closes his gate and goes to Nashi,

"Mommy, I want some spicy food!" Nashi whined, Lucy giggles, "Okay, Lets go then, I still need to shop some stuff so we could get food on the way, okay?"

"Okay!" Nashi cheered , as she giggles.

Lucy loves her daughter, but Nashi reminds her of Natus, Oh how much she misses Natsu. Yeah, She misses everyone at the guild, but she misses the pink hair baka the most! She is still in love with him.

Lucy and Nashi made their way out and onto the town, They walked around town and went into a book store, Nashi was so excited, she loves books like her mother! She looks around and saw a book about a dragon and a princess, "Mommy! Can I get this book? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Nashi begged, Lucy smiles and looks at the book, it was her book, It was the book she wrote for Levy… It was published. Lucy wiped a tear and smiles at Nashi, "Sure, Sweetheart." Nashi jumped up and down and went to the casher and waited for Lucy, "Hurry Mommy!"

Lucy shaked her head and smiles as she pays for the book. Nashi was smiling brightly and hold the book close to her, never letting go.

They walked out of the shop and went to buy some more stuff for the house, Lucy was still thinking if she should join the guild or not. Of course she misses them, but she has so much fear.

"Mommy?" Nashi pulled on Lucy's skirt. "Yes?" Lucy knee down to her height. Nashi puffed her cheeks, "I'm still hungry, can we get food, please?" Lucy giggles and nods as they started walking,

Nashi looks at the big build that has a sign that says "Fairy Tail" Nashi smiles and thought the place looks amazing, she ran into the guild without Lucy knowing and see people cheering and drinking, she smiles brightly,

"Hello, Sweetie, Where did you come from?" The white hair mage knee down in front of the little girl, Everyone at the Guild stopped and notice the little girl who looks like Natsu.

"Oh, I was with my mommy but I'm hungry" Nashi said with a hungry face.

Mirajane smiled, "I'll get you some food okay? Come with me." She took the little girl's hand and went to the bar. Nashi sat down and smiles, "I want spicy food!" Mirajane smiles and nods as she start making her food..

Lucy was walking until she notice that her daughter isn't with her, She looked around in panic, "Nashi! Nashi!" She shouted, and she notice the Fairy Tail Guild, _ oh no… _ She ran to the guild and peeked inside and sees her daughter talking to some guild members, she sighed, she knew she is going to hate this.. She ran in the guild, "Nashi!"

"Mommy!" She ran to Lucy and tackled her.

"Lucy?"

_**A/N; Mahahhahaha! Cx Hate me? Blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sorry if its short~ But I hope you love it cx Lmao.**_

_**I might write a few chapters this week cx Hehe so yeah, Thank you all, and Please tell me if I make any mistakes,**_

_**Random Question: Who is your Favorite Celestial Spirit? **_

_**Cx My is Loke Hehe, I'm a Leo so of course I love him!**_

_**Please R&R Pleaseee cx For me?**_

_**Every Favorite, you will save a fish for Happy,**_

_**Every Follow, You save Fire for Natsu xD**_

_**And Every Review, will make a Happy Nashi! **_

_**Hehe **_

_**~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


	4. Daddy!

_**A/N; Well I kinda had a writer block… Lmao, Sorry. But enough said, Here is the next chapter!**_

_**T.T I do not own Fairy Tail**_

Dragon Slayer Love

Chapter 4; Daddy!

"Lucy?!" The guild stared at shocked, Lucy smiles at the unsurely, "Hey everyone, long time no see.."

Everyone tackled the blonde as they cry. "Lucy!"

Lucy smiles and giggles, oh god how much she misses them. Nashi stepped back as everyone went to talk to her mother, everyone but a man who has the same color hair as her.

The man was staring at her mother, not making a movement, Nashi went up to him and pull on his shirt, "Hey, Idiot! Why are you staring at my mommy like that?!" She asked him.

The man looks down, "What did you say?! Wait- LUCY'S YOUR MOM?!" Natsu yelled in shocked, scaring Nashi, but she got over it and stand up tall and proud, "Yes she is, Who are you and how do you know my mommy?" She question in a small voice.

Natsu grinned, "I'm Natsu Dragneel! And Lucy was my formal partner."

Nashi eyes widen when he said his last name, He has HER last name, Is this her daddy? "Oh, so you are my daddy?" She asked with a innocent looked on her face.

Everyone at the guild stopped as soon as they heard Nashi asked Nastu if he was her daddy, they all stare at Lucy, Lucy eyes widen, she doesn't want them to know yet.

Natsu laughed, "No, I'm not your daddy. I was never _that_ close to your mommy."

Lucy stared at him, "So, you forgot huh? You damn idiot. Nashi, Lets go now." Lucy grabbed her daughter and made her way out of the guild and towards her home. How could he?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu eyes widen, How could he said that? He just got Lucy back, now she left.

"You damn flamebrain! You made her leave again! How can you say that to her daughter in front of her?!" Gray punched Natsu and they start their fight.

"It's not fucking fault she's a whore!" Natsu yelled.

Mirajane slapped Natsu, then Erza, then every girl at the Guild. All the guys were pissed off.

"Silent!" The master yelled in his giant voice, everyone stopped and stare at him.

"Natsu, you go after Lucy. I know what happen." Master tells him as he nods and ran to Lucy's apartment.

"Master! How can you let him go?! He just called Lucy a whore!" Gray's voice darken. He was too pissed off.

Makarov sighed, "He didn't mean what he said, he is in pain. Let him be."

Everyone was still angry at the pink hair idiot, but they all nodded.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Natsu ran towards her old apartment, How could he be an idiot? Yeah, He was pissed to find out that Lucy came back with a daughter, He lied to the little girl about being that close to Lucy. After 6 years, Natsu was still in love with Lucy and it just kills him, knowing that she had sex with someone else but him. He knocked on her door, "Lucy! Please, answer the door! I know you in there. Please!" He kept knocking until the door open.

It was Nashi.

She glared at him, "You! You are the one who made mommy cry!" She punched him, Natsu grabbed her hand and knee down, "I'm sorry, Nashi. I'm here to make mommy not cry anymore. Can I please come in?" Natsu asked with worried written in his face. Nashi looked close to his face and smiles knowing that he truly mean it, after all, He is her dad. Nashi nodded and Let him in.

Natsu grinned and messes with her pink her and went inside, Nashi went to her room while Natsu went to go see Lucy. He knocked before he went in. He smelled water with salt. His Lucy is crying.

"Lucy?"

"Go away, Natsu." Lucy wiped her tears as she sat up and looked at him, Natsu sighed and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry" He said. She looks at him and give him a painful smile, "I know you didn't mean it…"

He hugged her tightly, "I never mean any of this, Lucy, Please come back."

Lucy sighed as she hugs back, "I-I can't."

"Why?" He looked at him.

"I have Nashi…"

Natsu stands up, "Oh, by the way, who is the father huh? Must be hard not knowing who the father when you are whoring around," He said with angry in his voice.

Lucy eyes widen with anger, "How could you say that?! I haven't slept with anyone but you!" She screamed, Natsu eyes widen, "L-Lucy I'm s-"

"Save it! You wanna know something? You ignore me for months, you had sex with me and ditch me after, now you are calling me a whore? You fucking ass! Get out!" Lucy snapped, Natsu put his head down in shame. He did it again. He nodded and left and went back to his own house.

Lucy sat down on her bed crying her eyes out.

After 30 minutes of crying, she straighten herself up and went to Nashi's room. Its empty.

Lucy looked everyone at the house. Nashi was there. Lucy panic and grabber her keys and went to the Guild,

"Nashi's missing!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nashi heard everything. Heard her father called her mother a whore, everything was her fault. If she didn't ran to the guild, her mother wouldn't be in pain. Nashi could tell that her Father didn't mean to call her mother a whore, but Nashi was pissed off, Nashi ran out of the apartment and kept going.

She wish her father could see the pain.

Nashi stopped in front of a river and looks down at the water. She stare at the water until she sees the moon.

She looks around, she doesn't know where she is, she was scared.

"May look what we have here. Get her boys."

She turned around and saw some Dark mage grabbed her.

"S-stop!" She screamed, she feels weak.

"Sweet dreams, you brat." The cold voice fade away.

Everything went black for Nashi.

_**A/N: Nashi! Mahaha, I hate making Natsu an ass -.- But trust me, in the next chapter he will change. I was bored so I wrote this pretty quick. Sorry of its crappy. I might write some tomorrow or in a few days. I know, Short Chapter lol**_

_**PM me if you have any ideas for me for the next chapter! **_

_**Random Question: Are you ready for the Return of Fairy Tail on April 5**__**th**__**? :D**_

_**Every Fellow saves a fish for Happy,**_

_**Every Favorite will be a slap for Natsu for this chapter**_

_**Every Review will save Nashi**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


	5. Sorry

_**A/N: T.T Sorry, I had a writer blocked xD But My wi-fi is acting stupid, so I can't go to Facebook or Twitter *Sigh* Anyway~ Thank you all for the reviews and favorites! Cx I'm so happy that you guys all love the story so far. Well, Enjoy~**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail T.T Sadly…**_

Dragon Slayer Love

Chapter 5: Sorry

It was dark.

Nashi looks around for her mother, she was in a prison cell.

She went to the bars and yelled, "Hello?!" She had no answer.

She was shaking. Not because she was cold, it's because she was scared.

She knew she have Dragon Slaying magic, but she still don't know how to use them, Her mother only gave her two of the zodiac keys, Virgo and Aries.

"You okay?" a voice came out of no where. Nashi looks around and saw a lady with long blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a white dress, the lady was floating.

Nashi was scared, "W-Who are you?" Nashi shutter.

The lady smiled softly, "I'm Mavis." Mavis came closer to Nashi as Nashi backed away.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. You must be Nashi.!" Mavis smiled softly as Nashi let her hold her.

"H-How do you know my name?" The little girl looked at the lady. Mavis giggles, "Because I know your mother and father and everyone at Fairy Tail. See, I'm the first master."

Nashi heard about the first master of Fairy Tail from her Mother, "I know you! Mama talks about you, You are pretty." Nashi giggled. Mavis smiled.

"You little brat, shut the fuck up." One of the mage yelled to her, making Nashi shaked.

"It's okay, Nashi, Mama and Papa will save you. I'll stay here with you until everyone is asleep and I'll go get your Mama, okay?" Mavis said to her softly. Nashi nodded and hugs the first tightly.

Lucy fell to the ground, "Nashi is missing.."

The guild was shocked, "What do you mean she is missing?!" Natsu popped up.

"I can't find her anywhere!" Lucy cried, Natsu stared at his best friend and went to hug her, Lucy let him.

"We will find her, I promised." He whisper to her and she nodded as she hugged him tightly and crying.

Erza was worried and stand up as she went up to Lucy. "We will all find her." Erza said loudly.

"Yeah! We will bring her back home, Lucy! Nashi is part of Fairy Tail!" Gray smiled

"Yeah!" The whole guild cheered. Lucy smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Natsu picked Lucy up, "Luce, I'm so sorry about earlier, I'm so so sorry." Natsu whisper to her. Lucy looked at his face and knew he was truly sorry. "It's okay, Natsu. Its just hurtful when you said that." Lucy said as she sit down.

"But right now we need to look for Nashi. The good thing is, that she has Virgo and Aries with her."

Natsu nodded and sit closely to Lucy. He loves her, but something is holding him back from saying it.

"Cana was looking for some clues where Nashi could be with her cards, all we need to do now is wait." Erza said as she came walking towards them.

Lucy nodded and looks down. "This is all my fault. If only I didn't cry and be strong for her, she wouldn't run away" She cried.

Natsu felt like shit. He sighed, and hugs Lucy tightly, "It's not your fault. If you blaming anyone, it should be me, Lucy."

Lucy looked at Natsu and shakes her head.

"We just have to wait now."

.

.

Nashi was playing with her hands, It was night, she was scared, hungry, she just want to go home to her mother and father. She didn't cry, she knew that she has to be strong like her mother.

"Nashi, I will go check if everyone is asleep." The first master said softly, Only fairies could see the master, even though Nashi isn't a fairy yet, but she has the heart of a fairy, which is why see could see Mavis.

Nashi nodded at her, as the first master disappeared to look around. Nashi was now all alone.

"Are you okay?" a woman with long orangeish hair bend down on the other side.

"W-Who are you?!" Nashi start shaking more.

The lady smiled, "No need to worry, Child. I'm Flare. I know my master shouldn't kidnapped you, but I'm not like them, I just want to make sure you are okay."

Nashi nodded, as Flare left. Mavis came back, "Everyone is asleep, I will be back again okay?"

Nashi yet didn't say a word and nodded as Mavis disappeared to go get her mother.

"Well, well well, look who we have here. Fairy Tail's brat." A man came from the other side of the bars. Master Ivan.

"P-Please, Let me go!" Nashi shakes in fear as she saw Ivan opening the bars and entering, "And why would I do that? I finally going to get what I want. Going to take something away from Fairy Tail." He said coldly and picked Nashi up by the her pink hair. Nashi cried out in pain, Ivan just laughed.

"You stupid girl. You father will never love you. He hates you and your mother. It's your fault." Ivan told the 5 year old girl coldly as he threw her to the wall. He walked out and looked the bars, but before he left he said something to Nashi that made her sick.

"Don't go to sleep tonight. You never know who will come in her and try to hmm, do something to you." He grinned.

_**((A/N: Those words also made me sick…))**_

Nashi was crying so much. "Mama, I'm sorry I ran away."

Nashi was sleepy, she try to stay awake, she lay down on the cold floor and slowly closes her eyes, it was a blur. She heard and saw someone came in. She couldn't stay awake. She fell asleep as the older person made away to Nashi. With a nasty grinned on the person face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was midnight at Fairy Tail, and Everyone has no clue where Nashi is, Lucy fell asleep in Nastu's arms.

"I'm going to take her home, tell us if you find anything." Natsu whispers to Cana, She nodded and still trying to figure out her cards.

Natsu carried Lucy in Bride style as he made his way out of the guild and towards Lucy's apartment.

He doesn't know why but when he found out that Nashi is missing, he felt like a part of him is missing. He start thinking what Nashi asked him when he first met him, _"are you my daddy?"_ Nastsu couldn't stop thinking.

He looked at Lucy and smiles softly, as they enter her room. Natsu lay her down on the bed and kisses her forehead.

When Natsu was about to get up, he felt a small hand pulling him back. "N-Natsu?"

Lucy slowly woke up and stare at the pink hair dragon slayer in his room. She slowly sat up, as she spoke, "Stay, please."

Natsu nodded and sit next to her, "Lucy, I'm sorry."

Lucy stare at him. The moon light shines through her window towards their face. It was silent, until Lucy broke it. "It's okay. It's no ones fault, but Natsu.." She hugged him tightly and cried into his chest, "I miss her." Natsu was shocked for a moment than hugged her tightly, "I know I do too." He kissed his forehead as she blushes.

Lucy was about to say something but before she did she saw the first master pop into her room.

"Mavis!" Lucy head popped up as she stared at her, Natsu looked at the first master.

Mavis, what sup?" Nastsu asked.

Mavis looked at the two of them and giggles, but her face turn serious.

"I know where Nashi is."

_**A/N: Finally! Sorry had a writer blocked again… and I was lazy, its late over here so I don't know if this chapter is good…..**_

_**Random Question: How should Natsu confessed to Lucy ? and Should Lucy tell Natsu that he is Nashi father or should Natsu found out from himself?**_

_**Please answer! I won't update until I get some good answers!**_

_**Also PM me in which shipping should I write next for my next story.**_

_**Sting x Lucy (Love them~)**_

_**Gray x Lucy (Eh… Like them)**_

_**Rogue x Lucy (Cute~) **_

_**Laxus x Lucy (Love them *^*)**_

_**Vote Pleaseeeeeeeeee!**_

_**Cx Take Care~\**_

_**~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


	6. Author's Note and New Story!

_**This is not a new chapter! Sadly, I have no idea what to write T.T and I just feel like my story just sucks badly… Sorry, I will continue though! I will try my very best.**_

_**I'm just taking a break for a while though… **_

_**I'm writing a new Nalu story that call, "Flame and Stars**__ "____It's a Fairy Tail High School Fic!_

_I'm tying it now, and might post it tonight so I hope you all could read it! Its not a drama one, I want it to be carefree and funny, which I'm not very good at funny fics… But I will make it funny xD If I could make you laugh at least once in the story, It will make me super happy! So, I might update "Dragon Slayer Love" In a few weeks, I still need to think, and I'm just to lazy. :/_

_But for "Flame and Stars" I might make a chapter every two days, or once a week. I'm still at school so yeah. _

_I really am sorry though! _

_Also, I might make a Three-Shot of Lucy x Sting x Laxus _

_xD So you all have to pick when I make the story~_

_Nashi is still in Prison T^T _

_Natsu stop being an ass to Lucy and Almost kiss her T.T (My Ships…)_

_And Mavis is just so cute xD_

_NO ONE TOUCH MY SHIPS!_

_Natsu: *touches her ships*_

_xxPerfectMistakexx: *glares at Natsu* DON'T TOUCH MY SHIPS!_

_Lucy: Natsu.._

_Natsu: Why are we talking about boats?_

_Laxus: Shippings are gay…_

_xxPerfectMistakexx: YOU'RE GAY!_

_Zeref: *kills all of xxPerfectMistakexx shippings*_

_xxPerfectMistakexx: NOOOO MY SHIPS! *cries in the emo corner*_

_Lucy: *sweatdrop* Well then,,_

_Nashi: SEE YOU ALL LATER! *she giggles at the writer*_


End file.
